


Give Me the Strength to Carry On

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Epic Battles, Evil, Fantasy, Gen, Hatred, Inspired by Music, Kings & Queens, Magic, Poetry, Possession, Resurrection, Sailor Moon Classic, Science Fiction, Second Chances, Shoujo, Sorceresses, Strong Female Characters, Transformation, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the last chance Queen Metalia gives Queen Beryl.





	Give Me the Strength to Carry On

Give Me the Strength to Carry On

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Sailor Moon franchise.

Summary:

A poem based on the last chance Queen Metalia gives Queen Beryl.

* * *

Queen clutched before the Queen  
Kaleidoscopic space radiation, the coming of a solar scar  
Super before Super  
Awakening of long-slept Metalia out of night!  
Chain reaction, resurrecting dark power so dark  
Complete evil  
Escalation  
Heat spots, the world’s ugly future and dream, pleases  
Succeeds  
Energy (precious energy!) crackling D-Point’s pointed ice  
Healing Princess of moonlight legend  
Believes  
Standing only one. Together, despite the guardians gone  
Might tossed at cat’s chrysoberyl  
The gloom flowering in fallout  
Lost  
No! Do not whine  
Or expend  
Your one last chance  
Against  
The power of love  
Against miracle’s romance immediately crystallized  
Depending  
Defending  
Silver Serenity reborn from friendship  
You should be! She can’t be!  
Face her  
Fight her light  
Make her die  
Alone  
Or the witch she’ll banish with her crescent wand  
And Evil Queen she will defeat


End file.
